A broken promise
by TheShotaBanana
Summary: Spamano Pirate! AU Yay Antonio is the captian for the Spanish pirate leauge. What happens when an angry British pirate named Arthur takes Lovino houstage? Will Antonio ever see his little tomate again?
1. Chapter 1

"AH! Scone bastard, let me go!" Squeaked a young Italian, thrashing around in the hold of a very angry British pirate.

Arthur, captain of a famous pirate gang, only snickered as his hold on Lovino tightened. "Nope. You're Antonio's little henchmen, right? Yea, he kinda took something important from me ship, so…I think I'll keep you for awhile."

"No!" Lovino screamed. "Antonio, you damn bastard! Come save me!"

But it was too late. Lovino was on Arthur's ship and they were about to set sail. He was trapped.

"Damnit! What the hell do you want from me?!" Lovino screeched angrily, fists in tight balls.

"Nothing really," Arthur replied simply, "I'm just keeping you for ransom. Believe me, I would never willingly take you away from that cocky Spaniard."

Lovino grew even angrier at that, holding a hand in the air and bringing it down swiftly onto the pirate's face. Arthur quite literally growled and grabbed Lovino by the scruff of his neck, holding him in the air.

"Would you do me a favor and cut that the fuck out?" he snapped, causing the young Italian to grimace in fear.

Arthur laughed heartedly and threw Lovino into a nearby chamber. "Keep quiet and you might get fed." He said with a snicker.

Antonio, leader of the Spanish pirates, groaned as he awoke. Something was wrong. His cute little henchmen, Lovino wasn't sleeping next to him. "Lovi?" he called out worriedly. No reply. "Maybe he got hungry…I-I'll go ask a crew member…" he said to himself, getting up and dressed.

Antonio walked to the port and looked around. Then he spotted his first mate, Jose.

"Ah, Jose! A moment please!" Antonio called. Jose, getting curious as to why Antonio was calling for him, walked near.

"Have you seen _mi pocco_ Lovi anywhere?" Antonio questioned

"Um, _si_, I have sir, but…" Jose trailed off.

"But what? Spit it out, ya sissy!"

"Arthur and his gang took him…"

**I can already tell this is gonna be fun~ :3**

**I've been wanting to do a pirate AU thing for a long time now, so…I did it!**

**I'm kind of high on Nyquil right now (damn flu),so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino hit the floor with a loud _thud_.

"Ow! Bastard, I swear if you don't let me go, I'll—" Lovino started. Arthur cut him off.

"You'll what?" he cut in. "Call for Antonio? I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean."

Lovino remained silent after that. In all honesty, that was what he was going to do, but now as he thought about it…would Antonio really want him back? At least to the extent to where he would change his core direction to come and save Lovino?

Arthur snickered once more. "That's what I thought. Now keep your mouth shut. I don't want any crew members to hear your annoying voice."

With that, Arthur left, slamming the doors shut loudly I the process.

"What?! What do you mean 'Arthur and his gang took him'?!" Antonio yelled, getting the attention of the rest of Antonio's crew.

Jose looked surprised at how Antonio reacted to this. They had lost many members to Arthur before, but Antonio never reacted this way.

"_Si, lo siento,_ sir, but they came while Lovino was eating breakfast and just…took him…None of our recruits were ready, so we couldn't stop them…"

Antonio held his head in his hands, sitting on a nearby barrel. Was this really happening? Was his little Lovi gone? He had no idea where Arthur was going or where he could be at the time. Then he remembered.

Arthur had taken sail for the Americas many years ago, but got lost in the process. So, after sending someone out to look for it, Arthur set sail.

Antonio regained his posture and stood, looking as determined as ever.

"Change our core direction." He commanded. "Turn around. We're going to America.

Lovino felt tears prick at his eyes.

He was trapped now. He had nowhere to go. Antonio would already be in Asia by now, and Lovino had no idea where he could be. All he could tell was that they were surrounded by water, and lots of it.

Arthur came in about two hours later with a bag and brightly colored parrot. He kneeled next to Lovino and held open the bag, examining the little Italian.

"Thant necklace…" He started "…Where'd you get it?"

Lovino wore a golden locket with a silver chain. It had small gems on it, red and yellow. It held great value to Lovino because Antonio had given it to him long ago. Inside, it held a small note that read,

'_Don't worry about separation, little Lovi. As long as you have this, I am with you._

_-Antonio'_

Lovino was quiet for a moment, shifting from foot to foot. Finally, he spoke u. "T-Toni gave it to me…"

Arthur made a mocking sound of awe.

"Isn't that cute, you call him Toni. Anywise, put the necklace in this bag." He held the bag open.

"What? Hell no! This thing is fucking special!" Lovino argued.

Arthur sighed, putting a tight grip on Lovino's wrist and pulling him down so they were face to face.

"Let me rephrase that." Arthur growled "Put it in the bag_, or you'll never see Antonio again."_

The Italian winced, pulling the locket off his neck and hesitantly putting it in the bag.

Arthur stood without another word and dropped Lovino's wrist. He gave the bag to the parrot and the parrot squawked and flew away. With that done, Arthur let. Lovino really was alone now.

**Okay, longer chapter this time! Go me! **

**I may not be able to update very quickly, simply because I have a lot of things going on in my personal life right now, so please be patient ouo**

**I take requests for anything (within reason, of course), so review and request!**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

"B-But sir! Asia isn't that far away; we should just continue going!" Jose suggested.

"Do as I said!" Antonio barked "I'm the captain of this ship, and I say we turn around."

"But—yes sir…"

Antonio sneered as the ship was turned around, looking into the ocean.

Waves seemed to argue with Antonio's destination, but he didn't care. They crashed towards their former direction, making it harder to steer. Some people even moved below deck so they wouldn't be swept up by the waves. But not Antonio. No, he stayed by the watching tower, looking towards their new destination.

"I'm coming for you, Lovi…"

Lovino placed a hand where his locket once was, tying so hard not to cry. First, he was taken hostage by scone bastard for something he didn't even do. Then, the only thing he had left of his belongings was taken and given to a parrot. A parrot! What would some bird do with his locket? He didn't know...

Lovi walked around his small cell for a while, humming to try and calm his nerves. All he wanted was for Antonio o come rescue him; that's all he wanted! Lovino may seemed spoiled, but he hardly ever asked for anything—Antonio gives him these luxuries without warning. So the one time the Italian was wanting something like this, he gets denied. It wasn't fair. None of it.

"Toni, where are you…?"

Arthur snickered as he watched his parrot fly away, knowing he'd have his treasure soon. In all honesty, Antonio never actually took anything; Arthur just needed a fake reason to kidnap Lovino. Te thing was…what were you supposed to do with kids? They ate, they slept, theypooped—All within a matter of minutes.

He could make Lovino work? No, Antonio had said before, Lovi was horrible with chores. He could cook? No, Arthur didn't want some kid cooking for him. He could make some money off of him? Yes…the black market…

Antonio groaned in frustration, massaging his temples as he looked down at the locket.

He had just gotten a message and this locket from what he knew was Arthur's parrot. It was Lovi's locket. That meant Arthur defiantly had him, but what did he take? Antonio hadn't taken anything; his crew members knew if they took something without Antonio telling them to, it'd be their head; and Lovino wouldn't bother with it. So what could it be?

The Spaniard made sure the parrot stayed in time to write back.

'_I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm coming for Lovino. If I ever hear that you did something out of place with him, I'll definitely kill you._

_-Antonio'_

He sent the colorful bird away, cursing under his breath.

"Don't worry, Lovi…Stay strong.."

**Yay~ chapter three! I have officially finished my latest FanFic—its called 'I cant love you again' and it was my best so far.**

**Was.**

**I honestly think this one is way better, simply because the chapters aren't all dialogue and there more in depth.**

**What do you think?**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur barged into Lovino's cell in the small hours of the morning, a blindfold and ropes in his hand. _"Oi! _Wake up, runt! It's time to go!"

Lovino groaned, rubbing his eyes. "What the hell? Its four in the morning, _stupido!"_ he exclaimed angrily. He stood, but didn't go near the pirate. Arthur began advancing towards Lovino, making the Italian back away into the wall.

"Would you stay still?" Arthur snapped "Stand here."

Not wanting to anger Arthur any more, Lovino obeyed and stood in front of him. "Wh-What are you doing?!" he questioned as Arthur began tying his hands together.

Arthur sighed, beginning to stuff the blindfold in Lovino's mouth and tying it behind his head "I know a guy who is willing to pay a lot of money for you. So, yea, I'm selling you." He said simply.

The Italians eyes widened. He's getting sold? Antonio would never find him now…

Once Lovino was all tied up, Arthur hoisted him on his shoulder and carried him into the captain's quarters.

Antonio was furious to say at the least.

He had done absolutely **nothing**, yet Lovino was taken right from under him! The poor boy was probably terrified. Antonio knew how much the little boy feared Arthur. Why, just last year, when Lovino was ten, Arthur had come upon board for trading reasons and Lovino never left his room; he was so scared of the Brit.

Now, being trapped on his ship, doing God knows what, it must be horrible…

Jose stepped inside the captain's quarters.

"Sir, were a quarter ways to the Americas, should we take a break and settle in Cuba for awhile?" Jose asked.

"No." Antonio replied sharply "There's no time. We have to arrive in America before Arthur does."

"But, sir…The crew is exhausted! We're running out of supplies and we have no luck catching fish! If we don't stop and renew our supplies, we may never make it to land alive!" he argued.

Antonio sighed. _"Si_, you're right…we stop for a day in the nearest country. Then, we set sail again."

"Yes sir! I'll tell the crew." Jose declared before hurrying out.

Antonio had a bad felling that he'd never see Lovino again.

Arthur had just received the letter from Antonio and was now snickering as he read it to Lovino.

"I have no idea what you're talking about—_pfft_—but I'm coming for you Lovino. If I ever hear that you did something out of place with his—_Ha!_—I'll definitely kill you." Arthur spoke.

Lovino nearly growled in anger; how dare he make fun of Antonio like that!

Arthur wiped a humored tear off his cheek. "I'd like to see him try! I won't try anything with you…but I'm sure the man I'm giving you to will…Oh well! Oh, what should I write back? _'Lovino says hi!'_?"

Lovino yelled something, but the blindfold in his mouth that acted as a gag prevented it.

"Oh, just shut it." Arthur laughed "I'm writing back now."

'_Good luck with that, I won't have him soon after this. Isn't the black market just great? Your precious Lovino is tied up in front of me right now, actually! You'd love the sight, you pervert, all tied up and defenseless…_

_-with hate,_

_Arthur'_

**Okay, I'm honestly loving the way this story is coming along, but frankly I won't be able to finish it in tie for winter break to be over, so….The chapter may take longer to update during school.**

**And by the way, there's been some confusion with Lovino's age. He's chibi! Romano in this, o he's about eleven. ^-^**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Antonio, who had stopped in Cuba for the day, nearly screached as he read the letter. Arhtur was takeing Lovino to the black market? He was tied up this very minute? Arthur though Antonio was a pervert?

Okay, maybe that didnt matter as much...

"Jose!" Antonio yelled, standing from his seat.

Jose hurried in, holding a half eaten fish. "Yes sir?"

"Gather the crew. There's no time; we need to set sail now." the pirate demanded.

"Er-Yes sir. I'll get right on it." With that, the first mate left, leaving Antonio to write back.

'Don't you dare sell Lovino! I swear, you do one thing to hurt him, and I'll have your head mounted on my wall in no time!'

XxXxXxXxX

Arthur laughed evilly, simply throwing the letter in his desk for time being. Right now, he had to get Lovino to his new home.

He hoisted the eleven year old onto his shoulder as he stepped off the ship. Lovino thrashed. "Let me go you god damn bastard!" he tried yelling through the gag,but none of it was understood. Some crew members watched in _vain. This kid was so young and he didn't do anything to deserve this..._

How could they have let this happen?

"Arhtur!" a famaillair French accent called. Lovino recodnised it immeadatly.

Francis.

**Uhhhhhh...Im having a HUGE writers block right now...I have absolutly no motovation to contuine this what so ever; I might not contuine...bye...**


	6. Chapter 6

Lovino's eyes widened dramatically; he was being sold to _that_ pervert?! He squirmed and thrashed, but came to no avail. There was nothing he could do to save himself. Arthur groaned irritably, having to stop the conversation he was having with Francis.

"Would you quit squirming, you little squirt?!" he snapped, causing the lithe Italian to squeak and go limp in the Brit's arms.

_'Antonio...'_ he thought _'Damn it, come save me...'_

_"Onhonhonhon~ _Do not worry, Arthur, I can take little Lovi off your hand. Deffinately!" Francis cooed. Arthur nodded and handed Lovino to the French man. Again, Lovino thrashed in the grasp, this time it sent him onto the wooden deck with a loud _thud_. Francis looked down on the downed Italian, frowning. "Well, goodbye,Arthur. Lovino may be a hassle, but he is worth it~!"

Arthur took a final look at Lovino before nodding and walking to his own ship.

Lovino let out a muffled cry, tears of anger, frustration, and pain falling from his large eyes. Francis shook his head and lifted Lovino up genitally "Tsk...Little Lovi, you must be careful! I don't want my little toy all bruised up."

Toy?

Is that all Francis thought of him?

Figures. Arthur only wanted him to make money; Francis wanted him as some item. Only Antonio could want him fo him.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Antonio paced the deck, having finally made it to America. The thing was, Lovino wasn't there. _Where could he be?_ thought Antonio.

Oh, how bad everything was turning...

**I'M BACK! Who missed me? *Crawls in a corner because no one did***

**So, its been forever and I missed you guys! **

**Im not having such a big writers block anymore. Yay me. But I still need some ideas.**

**Indianwolfhelper- I think I can continue the story myself, but I'd love to hear the ideas! I was just going through a really tough time and had 0 confidence. Ideas would be nice. If you cold PM me or something, that'd be great!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lovino cursed angrily to himself, sweeping up the deck of this untidy ship. Honestly, he expected it to be a lot cleaner, consitering it _was_ Francis' ship. Alas, here Lovino was, cleaning up the mess of the filthy crew and discussing captain.

"Damn Frenchie..." he grumbled "Can't clean up for himself...lives in a pigstie ..making me clean...I never had to clean up with Antonio!...I was never any good at it anyways...damn it, where is Antonio!" He kicked the ground, making him stub his toe. Of course, he let out a small shriek. Then he heard a chirping noise...an annoying chirping noise.

Pierre.

As the annoying, blue fuzz ball flew past him, Lovino snached him up. "Stupid bird! Always mocking me for stupid-huh? A note?...eh, I'll see what stupid bastards up to." he shrugged and opened the note attached to the bird's leg.

"Hm...Dear Francis...I..." he squinted at the sloppy hand writing (that actually looked very familiar . "I'm really wor...worried right now and need some help...I heard you're not to far...so I'll be heading over that way...thanks...Antonio...**Antonio**!" he jumped up for a moment overjoyed. Antonio would be coming over! That ment Lovino would be saved! He could go home and eat those stupid churros Antonio loved so much. Ah, churros actually sounded very good right now.

Lovino had only eaten gross French food for the past week. It wasn't bad, actually, he just preferred Italian or even Spanish. Besides, eating at a table or in his room with Antonio was better than in a cell on any given day.

Back to the note.

He dashed across the ship and grabbed a bottle of ink from a vacant table. He crawled up onto the tall chair and pulled a feather from Pierre, making him echo a loud _squack_.

Rushed footsteps were heard and Lovino went into panic. Francis rounded the corner and gasped at what he saw. "Lovino! Hurting _my_ Pierre, and...writing a letter?!' The french man walked closer and grabbed Antonio's note, eyes widening. "Antonio! You were writing to him?! Ah, you were going to try and get him to save you, huh? No one can save you. I own now. I don't know why you think my friend can take you back yo your former home, but he can't." He growled.

Lovino gulped, Francis looked **mad**.

Like, beat a little kid mad.

"I-" he started, only to be hushed as he was hoisted by the waist, being carried into an empty cell. "Hush. You're a naughty,naughty boy, Lovino. Do you know what we do with naughty boys here?"

Lovino shook, feeling his eye moisten.

"They get _punished_."

XxXxXxXxX

Antonio was now steering the ship, having thought the former driver was going to slow. He was now headed towards England, where he knew Francis would be. An annoying chirp told him Francis had revived his letter and wrote back.

There was some scribbles (which looked oddly like Lovino's handwriting) then some actual words.

_'Dear Antonio,_

_ Feel free to come over! Although everything's a bit of a mess. I've bought a maid and I'm sure you'll __**love**__ to see him. He's such a little cutie._

_ -Francis'_

__**A side note, this is an AU where Francis doesn't know about Lovino, but Lovino had heard a lot about Francis, thus being scared around him.**

**R&R please!**

**I don't own hetalia!**


	8. Chapter 8

Antonio frowned, reading the letter. He didn't know who the maid was, but felt bad for him. Francis deffinately wouldn't be the best...master...

He shrugged it off and pulled a quill from its holder on his desk. He thought for a moment starring at Pierre, who had brought him the letter. The bird starred blankly at nothing, making an odd hooting noise. Antonio shrugged and began writing.

_'Oh? You got a maid? How old? Any wayse, I'm not to far away from your place;I'll be there by tomorrow._

_ -Antonio'_

__XxXxXxX

Lovino was bruised and bloody, feeling defenceless and dirty. He layed on the floor of the cell Francis had brought him to earlier, not dareing to move. His whole body ached; one small move would sent a horrible shot of pain uphis spine and thrugh his limbs. _Damn Francis..._He growled in his mind _Damn Francis...Damn Arthur...Damn that stupid Antonio! I need to be saved...I...I need him...damn it, if he really wanted me back, he would already be here, huh? Figures..._

With that thought in mind, Lovino curled up and fell asleep, sobbing silently.

XxXxXxX

"Antonio! It is great to see you!" Francis chirped, kissing both of Antonio's cheeks. Antonio smiled and aloud th small affection, taking it as a greeting. Francis led him to a dinning table where a clean table cloth was set up;it was Francis' best.

"Wow, Franny, this looks nice~" Antonio complmented with a smile. Francis mearly smiled and nodded. "Anything for a friend, Toni."

_Toni..._

That's what Lovino would call him. Usually when h was scared. It wasn't the obvious things Antonio missed bout not having Lovino around, it was the little things.

Like at night, he no longer had someone to cuddle up to. Or during a storm, no one to cling to him, letting Antonio melt and coo, saying everything was okay. Even the mornings, no one to secretly snuggle up to, enjoying the warmth of the small body...

_"Antonio!"_

Francis' voice snapped him out of his deep thought.

"What's wrong, Antonio? You have this..sad expression on your face...Its bumming me out..." Francis mumbled. Antonio scratched the back of his neck, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, I just-I got a lot going on, and...yea..."

Francis nodded. "Okay, on to lunch! Oh, Lovino~"

Lovino walked in, bruises covering his body. He was shaking from head to toe, not dareing to look up.

"Lovi!"

**Mur hur hur. Cliff hanger~**

**Thanks a bunch for all the facorites, follows, and reviews! They make my day and make me wanna write more!**

**R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Lovi!" Antonio yelped, making Lovino's head shoot up. "A-Antonio!?" Lovi exclaimed.

Was this really him? Was it really Antonio? Was it all some hallucination that Lovino was seeing due to exhaustion, or was it _actually_ Antonio?

It was.

Lovino dropped the platter he held, spilling tea over the wooden floor, and lunged at Antonio. Antonio caught the small Italian and held him in his embrace. Francis was shocked to say at the least, as he watched the two hug with silent tears running down their faces. It touched him in a way he thought odd. He felt strangely...warm...

Antonio pulled back enough to see Lovino's face, but he was suddenly filled with anger. He stood up and set Lovino into his seat, advancing towards Francis. Fury filled his green eyes, making them go at least seven shades darker. "Francis..." he growled, "What the _fuck_ were you doing with _my_ Lovi? _Why_ does he have bruises, and _why_ did he look so terrified when you called for him!?"

Francis stood, his chair flying behind him. "A-Antonio,calm down, now...I didn't know you two knew each other..."

"Francis, we dint just _know_ each other! Lovi's my henchmen! My love! _Dio_, you idiot! Do you know how much I was worried about him!?"

"Antonio, I-"

A loud, pitched screech from across the room broke them out of their argument. Lovino was no where to be seen.

Not again...

**Uggg~ I cannot write ANYTHING today. Sorry for the incredibly sucky chapter ^^' The next one will be better, honest!**

R&R Please!

I don't own hetalia!


	10. Chapter 10

"Lovino?" Antonio called. He was answered by the table shaking, a familiar voice filling his ears.

"Oi! Francis! What the hell, uh?" A British voice spat, hitting Francis on the back of the head. Francis yelped and spun around to come face-to-face with Arthur. A million questions ran through his mind. _How did he get here? Did he ever leave? Why is he yelling ...Fuck...He found out.._

__Arthur was fuming. "Any reason you decided to pay me off with _fake_ money?" he questioned, jabbing the French man's chest with a single finger. Francis stuttered. "N-No, Arthur! You see, I..."

The rest of the argument was not heard by Antonio as he looked around for Lovino. When he found him, he was under the table, clutching the table leg and shaking. Antonio scooped him up and fled the room, dark thoughts in his mind.

Toni..." Lovino whispered, clinging to the elder man tightly. Antonio said nothing, only looked for how to escape undetected. Finally, he saw it.

It was a wooden life boat hanging from some ropes. the ropes could easily be cut, though, so they could possibly make a speedy get away. The only problem was there was nothing the steer with. No paddles, no nothing.

It wasn't until then did Antonio realized how terrified Lovino looked. His expression softened as he kissed the boy's forehead. "Its okay, Lovi...We're getting out of here, okay?"

Lovino nodded as eased up a bit, relaxing in the Spaniard's arms.

"Toni! Where do you think you're going with _my_ maid, huh?!"

**Sorry for the short/horrible chapter, but I'm really sick and needed to post ****_somthing_****.**

**animebaka14: erm...I''m not sure if you were meaning for that to be funny, but I took a bit of offence to that...It's just a story and I can't make it compleatly accurate, okay? There ****_was_**** un-indicated time skips in that, so I hope that answers something for you..**


End file.
